resident_hero_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Leon S. Kennedy
Leon Scott Kennedy is a former member of the Raccoon Police Department (R.P.D.) and one of the survivors of the Raccoon City incident. 'After escaping the city, Leon and Claire look after a ten-year-old girl named Sherry that they saved in an attempt to start a new life together. Biography Early Life Leon was born in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania on March 28, 1997 to Brad and Sophie Kennedy. At a young age, Leon wanted to become a policeman when he grew up, just like his father is. At the young age of fourteen, both of his parents died, leaving him orphaned. Leon eventually moved to the other side of the city to live with his aunt. Leon also had a girlfriend since high school but they broke up years later, leaving him depressed. In late August 2018, 21 year old Leon successfully graduated from the Pittsburgh Police Academy and requested assignment to work for the Raccoon Police Department. His reason of choice was because of the widely publicized murders taking place in and around the Arklay Mountains. About a month later on September 28, Leon was accepted and got the job, even though he had no travel plans or apartment in Raccoon City. Upon hearing this news, Leon decided to celebrate and held a party with friends in his apartment that went from all afternoon to way past midnight. However, this party caused the place to be in a mess and Leon overslept from a pizza food coma and drunkenness, waking up on the late afternoon of Saturday, September 29. Realising that he was supposed to report to the Raccoon Police Department, Leon fumbled for his smartphone to explain his lateness but no one picked up. However, Leon was completely unaware of reports about the Raccoon City incident and never got the memo to not come in to work. Nonetheless, Leon hastily drove to Raccoon City, still somewhat hungover. Driving through Arklay County, he passed through a highway blockade erected by the United States Army and Army National Guard, which had fallen due to the chaos within the city. Role in Resident Hero Raccoon City Incident After a few hours of driving, Leon stopped at the Mizoil Gas Station to fill up his four-wheel-drive car. After filling up, he notices that something isn't right and decides to investigate the convenience store. Leon eventually meets newcomers Claire Redfield, who has come to search for her brother and Christopher Kent, aka known as Superman II (still dressed in Kryptonian skinsuit and powerless due to unleashing a super flare when fighting A.M.A.Z.O.) who is also at the station with the intention to get directions. The three discover more zombies coming towards the station, and Chris suggests for Leon to commandeer the police car that has the keys inside. Leon then drives them to Raccoon City, intending to find answers at the police station. Shortly upon arrival, the trio narrowly survive truck collision with the car. When they got out of the vehicle, the truck explodes, creating a fire that separated Leon from Claire and Chris. Leon urges them to run ahead to the station and promises that he'll meet them there. Exploring the Police Station Though not mentioned in the story, Leon likely arrived at the station before Claire and Chris did while encountering more zombies along the way. It is unclear whether he went inside first or went around the outside before entering. Reuniting with Claire On the other side of a metal grated gate, Leon briefly reunites with Claire and Chris. Unfortunately, the gate is locked and heavily chained up and neither of two was able to let Leon in. Despite this, he shares and flirty moment with Claire while a slightly amused Chris watches but they are interrupted when the crashed helicopter in the building explodes. As more zombies come on Leon's side, Claire urges him to run and keep going. Leon promises that they're all going to make it before running off to find another way in. Meeting Ada ''(These events are never mentioned in Resident Hero but instead unfold virtually the same as it does in RE2make video game.) In the police station's parking garage, Leon finds the gate closed and inspects the parking key card terminal but is suddenly jumped by a zombie Dobermann, dropping his gun in the process. During the struggle, Leon is saved by Ada Wong, who is claiming to be an FBI agent looking for proof of Umbrella USA's illegal bioweapons project. Ada became aware of Ben Bertolucci, a freelance journalist who she believed had uncovered useful information for her mission while spying on Umbrella researchers. Bertolucci was able to uncover information on a conspiracy between Umbrella USA and the local police, which was the reason for his arrest, but not enough for her mission. Leon meets Ben who is behind a cell, who tries to bribe Leon into letting him out by offering his parking garage key card in exchange for freedom. Leon is hesitant and refuses, stating that he need to speak to Chief Irons but Ben was suddenly killed by the Tyrant, much to his shock. Finding a way out Just after Ben's death, Leon encounters Ada again, revealing that she knew who Ben was. Leon attempts to introduce himself and ask more questions, but Ada walks away, telling him to get out of the station. Leon then realises that he really does need a key card to open the garage gate but it's on Ben's body, behind the locked cell. Upon searching for electronic parts needed to open the cell door, Leon encounters the same Tyrant that killed Ben, forcing him to run and avoid it. After a long while, Leon is able to open the cell door and gain the key card off of Ben's body. Before Leon decides to leave, he spots a digital audio recorder and plays it back. It was an interview between Ben and a lady named Annette but was cut short due to the latter not wanting to answer the questions. As Leon was about to make it out, he was grabbed by the Tyrant and almost strangled to death but is saved by Ada, ramming the giant with a S.W.A.T. van. Ada bitterly tells Leon that it was twice that she had to save him. Leon reveals to have the key card and gives Ada the recording device and she agrees to let him follow her. Meeting Kendo Leon and Ada eventually entered Gun Shop Kendo in which Ada has the keys and unlocks the doors. After investigating the messy store, Leon is suddenly held at gunpoint by Robert Kendo, who is the owner. Leon tries to calm Kendo down, but he refuses and keeps his gun on him. Leon then notices Kendo's daughter (who is infected) standing in another doorway and points it out but Kendo remains uptight and cocks his weapon. Ada steps in and points her weapon at Kendo and his daughter, saying that she needs to terminate the girl before she fully turns. However, Leon disagrees and is able to convince Ada to lower her weapon and leave them be. The Sewers and the Beast As Leon and Ada walked the streets, Ada explains Umbrella's true motives and her mission to bring down Dr. Annette Birkin, since she believes that she's responsible for the entire outbreak. They both eventually make it to one of the entrances of the city's sewers, with Ada saying that it's a way in to the underground facility that will lead them to Annette. After a long walk through the pipelines, Leon sees a beast in the distance, alerting him and Ada. As they continued to walk through pathways and platforms, Leon jumps down into another pipeline, this time, waist deep in filthy sewerage water much to his extreme disgust. Unfortunately, Ada remains on the top platform and is adamant that he's going the right way. Soon, a giant alligator emerges from the waters, several meters behind Leon. The alligator proves to be extremely strong and dangerous and Leon is forced to flee, running through the sewer waters. Leon is barely able to avoid getting eaten and the alligator soon bites on a gas pipe during the chase. In response, Leon uses the opportunity to shoot at the gas pipe, causing an explosion that instantly blasts the alligator's head to smithereens. Run in with Annette Upon reaching the bottom, Leon looks up and is dismayed to see that Ada made through an alternative and much more favourable path. Leon hastily climbs up the ladder and resumes following Ada, who says that she is impressed that he made it in one piece. After talking an elevator deep down, they both found themselves in an underground facility and upon more exploring, they eventually run into Annette. Ada holds her at gunpoint, demanding the G-Virus but the latter defiantly refuses, burning evidence in front of her in the process. When Leon and Ada give chase, Annette reveals herself to be a hostile and armed, drawing a handgun and shooting at Ada. Leon jumps in front of Ada, taking one of the bullets for her. Leon is wounded on his left shoulder in which Ada bandages the wound and covers him with her jacket. As Leon rested against the wall, Ada resumes her objective of finding Annette. Search for Ada Leon soon wakes up, finding his wound bandaged and notices that Ada is gone. Despite his condition, Leon persists on finding Ada, wading through more sewers and into the underground facility. He eventually finds Ada, knocked out and injured inside a garbage disposal room but he needed to find a way in. Leon eventually manages to open the door to the garbage disposal room and saves Ada, also nursing and bandaging the wound on her thigh. Ada persists through her injury and the two make it out, taking one of the cable cars to the NEST lab. Thankfully, Ada has found a 'Level I Guest" ID wristband off of a dead body during her search for Annette, which grants them access to the cable car. On their way, Leon and Ada converse about Umbrella, and how the FBI will bring the company down. Ada urges Leon to be one to check out the lab when they arrive and secure a sample of the G-Virus. Leon is hesitant and inquisitive but Ada unexpectedly kisses him, reassuring him to go on and that she'll be fine. As the cable car finally arrives and stops, Ada gives Leon the ID wristband so he'll be able to access certain rooms on the lab. Exploring the NEST Lab After a very long time of exploring and searching, Leon is able to find the access chips he needs to gain full access to all the rooms within the lab. When he discovers the greenhouse, Leon is briefly taken aback that all of the vegetation had been killed off (it was Chris Kent who absorbed all the photosynthetic energy in order to regain a fraction of his powers) and is also completely unaware that Claire and Chris are also in the lab. Upon continuing his search for the G-sample, Leon encounters Annette again who then tells him that everything wasn't her fault. Leon demands an explanation so Annette explains that her she and her husband created the G-Virus but never intended the incidents and outbreak to happen. Leon insists that despite her claims of innocence, she is still responsible in some way, prompting Annette to say that if he ever gets his hands on the G-samples, he must destroy them. Leon initially refuses, saying that its evidence for the FBI but Annette counters by saying that Ada isn't FBI but a mercenary who intends on selling the G-Virus to the highest bidder. If the G-Virus falls into the wrong hands, it will be very bad news for the rest of the world. Leon doesn't believe it but reconsiders the possibility, prompting him run off and find the G-samples. Confronting Ada After another long while, the facility is starting to self destruct and Leon runs into Ada in the main shaft, who has already hacked the central elevator in order to bypass the 'Level IV Admin' access. Ada asks if Leon has the G-samples which he confirms but hesitates, telling her that he ran into Annette during his search and tells Ada that she's not FBI. In response, Ada pulls a gun on Leon and he does likewise to her. Leon says that he wanted to trust her but he didn't, angry to find that Ada had been using him like a pawn for her goals. Leon insists of taking her in but she still defiantly demands the samples. Leon then puts his weapon down and tells Ada to shoot him but he doesn't think that she can. Ada has a think about it and puts her weapon down. Suddenly, the bridge beneath Ada crumbles and Leon grabs her hand in an attempt to help her up. Unfortunately, Ada's grip slips and she seemingly falls to her death much to Leon's distress. Escaping the Lab Leon releases that he needs to escape the lab and only has around ten minutes to do so. As soon as he reaches the bottom level, he finds himself in a control room. On one of the live feed monitors, he sees Claire. Leon tells her that she needs to get out of the place quickly and Claire responds that there's a way out, saying that they can all make it. Unfortunately, the connection soon severs much to his frustration. After a few minutes, Leon makes it to the very bottom of the facility and barely manages to catch the train carriage that is leaving the place. When aboard, Leon sits and laments the fact on how he couldn't believe he misses Ada. Final Battle Leon then enters one of the carriages and finds Claire and Sherry. He asks where Chris is but Claire says that he's coming back soon but doesn't say where he is actually. Claire then introduces Leon to Sherry but they are interrupted by the carriages shaking and hearing loud sounds coming from the back carriage. Claire decides to check it out and instructs Leon to look after Sherry. Leon and Sherry manage to catch up to Claire who was fighting William's fifth form in the train carriage. Leon assists by firing his handgun at the creature and Claire nearly meets her doom as the creature managed to grab her leg with one of its tentacles. However, the three are all saved by a restored and fully powered Superman II who decouples the carriages and delivers the final blow to the creature, killing it instantly and once and for all. Leaving Raccoon City Superman II moves the carriage faster until they reached the end of the tunnel. As Sherry, Leon and Claire depart the train carriage, Superman II returns Leon's car from the gas station as well as Claire's motorcycle secured inside a trailer so they can all leave the city. Claire is very thankful of Superman II for everything. After Superman II takes off, the three made their way to the car. Sherry asks if Leon and Claire are a couple but he corrects her, saying that they've only met last night. As they walked, Sherry excitedly wants Claire and Leon to adopt her and become her new parents along with wanting a puppy, parrot and piano lessons. Leon chuckles and goes along with that idea. When the trio get far enough from the city, they later witness the entirety of Raccoon City and its landmass ascending into space. Both Leon and Claire knows that it was Superman II lifting the city (as he told them beforehand), much to their utter astonishment. However, they all understood that the fallen Raccoon City needed to gotten rid of in some form to avoid any more risks. An Impromptu Family For about a week, Claire, Leon and Sherry have been hopping through motel to motel across Pennsylvania before eventually arriving at Claire's childhood home in Brooklyn, New York where they would enjoy and start a new life together. Over time, Claire is determined to show Sherry the things she's missed out in life while Leon finds out that he too has a lot to learn. Nearly a month later, Sherry is enjoying a festival in New York City, along with Leon and Claire. They would meet Chris Kent again, who is with Barry Allen and Cisco Ramon whom are visiting and on “vacation.” The six of them engage in a friendly game of laser tag that was set up during the festival. Sherry was very excited to try laser tag for the first time, with her being on the same team with Leon and Claire while facing off against Chris, Barry and Cisco on the other team. Just before the game started, Claire briefly teaches Sherry how to aim with the laser tag blasters. During the game, and along with Leon's help, Sherry manages to aim and take Chris out who was celebrating too early. As a result, Sherry laughs and shares a "hi-five" with Leon while Chris just smiles and shakes his head. Throughout the end of October to November, Claire receives a video call from her brother Chris Redfield. Leon, Claire and Sherry pick him up at John F. Kennedy International airport. They all meet Chris R. and his girlfriend Jill Valentine who comes with them and stays at the Redfield family home in Brooklyn. On Christmas Eve, both Claire and Leon officially adopt and take custody of Sherry much to her upmost delight. Claire soon receives an invitation form Chris Kent saying that she, Leon and Sherry can come and visit his family for Christmas. Later on that day, Claire takes Leon and Sherry to make their way to Chris' farm house in Steadworth, California on Earth-Prime as Chris appears from a breach portal to take them with him. They would celebrate Christmas with the Kents and other friends. Personality Leon is a somewhat naive rookie police officer with a strong sense of justice and duty. He is more insecure, having to vocally give himself confidence when traversing the horrific police station. Leon's friendly nature makes him very likable to others. He strikes up a bond with Claire Redfield, Christopher Kent and Sherry Birkin moments after meeting them. Leon was shown to be playful and cheery when talking to Claire though a fence (which slightly amused Chris), which is in contrast to his more serious demeanor when talking to Marvin or Ada. Leon has shown himself to respect his duty as a police officer, being hesitant of letting an imprisoned Ben Bertolucci out, even when the latter tried bribing him with a tempting exchange. Leon refused, and says that he would have to talk to the chief of police first. Leon and Ada's relationship is very complicated, despite there being some kind of bond between the two. Both have been shown to help each other multiple times, with each having feelings for the other. Despite this, Ada has no problem using Leon to further her own goals. Leon was genuinely angry when he learnt from Annette that Ada was lying and manipulating him to get the G-Virus. When Leon confronted Ada about this, she regretfully pulled a gun on him and Leon did likewise, however he correctly assumed she wouldn't have the heart to shoot him. When Ada fell to her apparent death, Leon was quite distraught. When boarding the NEST's escape train Leon chided himself for actually missing her and threw away the keepsake Ada gave him. Upon reuniting with Claire, he was happy to see her and was introduced to Sherry. When the carriage was attacked, Leon looked after Sherry when Claire decided to check it out. As Claire fought the G-creature, Leon tried to assist by shooting it with his own weapon. When Claire was being pulled by the creature's tentacle, Leon desperately tried to help her. Upon finally witnessing a restored Superman II's powers, he was in shock in disbelief but was able to quickly refocus on helping Claire back onto the same carriage. Leon was also very thankful when Superman II returned his car that he'd left at the gas station. Again, Leon was in awe upon witness Superman II fly off, breaking the sound barrier then later, him lifting up and flying the entirely of Raccoon City and its landmass supporting before hurling it into space. Though Leon corrected Sherry when she assumed Leon and Claire were a couple, he still went along with the idea of him and Claire adopting Sherry together. Leon was also quite inquisitive when it came to asking about Superman II's powers in which Claire explained everything she could remember about what he told her. When looking after Sherry with Claire, he began a relationship with the latter, discovering that he still has a lot to learn. Leon also became closer to Sherry, becoming a "father-like" figure towards her. Eventually, when Christmas approached, Leon and Claire both went through with officially adopting and taking custody of Sherry. Abilities/Skills * '''Athletic Human Conditioning: Leon is exceptionally fit for a human due to his training at the police academy. He was able to continue solving puzzles, fighting and running away from zombies, creatures, the Tyrant and the G-Creature upon hours on end. However, he needed a number times to catch his breath and rest before resuming. He was even able to still function after getting shot in shoulder by Annette Birkin when he tried to protect Ada Wong. However, he still needed medical attention as Ada bandaged him and he was delirious for a while afterwards. ** Skilled Combatant: Chris was trained in hand to hand combat, armed combat and self defense during his time at the Police Academy. Though his level of skill isn’t exactly known, he should be at least on par with Claire Redfield. ** Expert Marksman: Leon was trained on how to use guns and firearms. As such, his skill put him in good stead during the Raccoon City outbreak and was able to emerge as one of the survivors. ** Strong Will: Leon has shown considerable willpower as he was able to stay relatively calm during the Raccoon City Outbreak and refuses to give up even when things look bad. As such, he continued to search for Ada despite having been shot in the shoulder. His persistence also allowed him to eventually find the antiviral agents/G-samples then later, escape the self destructing NEST facility just in time. Strength Level Leon possesses the strength for an athletic man of his age, height and build who engaged in continuous exercises and police training. He also has training in armed and unarmed combat. Because of this, he is notably more athletic and fitter than average humans. Equipment * Matilda Handgun: While a relatively weak weapon, ammunition for it is plentiful and the three-round burst upgrade makes it a useful tool for quickly staggering zombies or breaking off limbs, especially from a distance. By default, it has a maximum magazine size of 12, but he upgraded by combining it with its High-Capacity Mag. (Matilda) which increases the magazine size to a total of 24 bullets and shortens its reload time. * W-870 Shotgun: By default, it can hold a maximum of four Shotgun Shells in its magazine tube. Leon upgrades it with the Long Barrel, making it have less spread, improving range and damage, as well as increasing the capacity to eight shells, while the Shotgun Stock increases fire rate as well as reloading speed. This is one of his more potent weapons. Relationships Family * Brad Kennedy † – Father * Sophie Kennedy † – Mother * Sherry Birkin - Close friend and eventual adopted daughter Friends/Allies * Claire Redfield - Companion and eventual girlfriend * Christopher Kent/Superman II – Companion, friend and savior * Marvin Branagh † - Ally and helper * Ada Wong - Former companion and helper * Annette Birkin † - Temporary target and enemy tuned reluctant helper * Chris Redfield - Guest and Friend * Jill Valentine - Guest and Friend * Sarah Kent * Ben Kent * Ryan Kent * Team Flash ** Cisco Ramon/Vibe – Acquaintance ** Barry Allen/Flash – Acquaintance Enemies * T-00 Tyrant † - Enemy and attempted killer * William Birkin † - Enemy and attempted killer and indirect victim Trivia * In Resident Evil 2 Remake Video Game, Leon is voiced by Nick Apostolides. ** Leon's 3D Face Scan Model is Eduardt Badaluta. * Unlike in the RE2make, the "Resident Hero Storyline" makes some changes to Leon's scenario: ** Leon and Ada encounter each other, Ben Bertolucci then escape the parking garage before Claire, Chris and Sherry enter the garage. ** It's made clear in the story that Leon and Ada encounter Robert Kendo a while before Claire and Chris does. ** Leon saves Ada from the garbage disposal room possibly at the same time when Claire, Chris and Sherry survive the elevator fall shortly after exploring the orphanage. ** Leon and Ada arrive at NEST long before Claire, Chris and Sherry do. ** Unlike in RE2make, Leon encounters a healthy Annette a while before he retrieves the G-samples/antiviral agent from the vault. ** Ada hacks the central elevator after Claire and Sherry have already used it. ** Leon confronts Ada after Annette's death. Chris has already flown off to space to regain full power whilst Claire and Sherry are escaping the lab. ** Ada doesn't get shot by Annette (to be consistent with the story, Annette is already dead at this point), instead, she falls when the floor beneath her breaks. ** Leon doesn't fight the Super Tyrant upon escaping NEST. This is because the Tyrant is actually killed by William Birkin's 2nd G-creature form in the orphanage basement passageway. Category:Resident Evil Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:Police Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Main Characters Category:Orphans Category:Survivors